I Promise
by koori no joou
Summary: I'm not good at summaries... xX But i'll try: a father watches his daugther grow... giving her the best that he could give... shall his love for his daughter prevail?
1. Prelude: Lilies

_**Disclaimer**: Ragnarok Online is not mine; it's Gravity's and Lee Myoung-Jin's property also. And yes, I've played Ragnarok Online…hardcore. The characters used here are from my circle of friends, especially the two main ones, mine and my bestfriend's._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Prelude**

It was a dark and stormy night in the town of Izlude, it was literally raining cats and dogs. A cloaked figure was running from the town's entrance, towards the port of the town. It was clutching something, a child who's wails echo throughout the city. "Hush darling," said the figure, gently caressed the cheek of the child. "Everything's going to be alright."

The ship's bell rang loudly like the thunder; the figure paused for a moment and ran as fast as the wind, and careful enough not to drop the fragile child he's holding. As he reached the dock, he rummaged his pockets searching for the ticket, "Shit!" he cursed under his breath. "Where in the world did I put that thing?"

Luckily, he found ticket, it was moist and soggy. Normally, the captain of the ship wouldn't accept it; but he took pity on the enigma. Because he carries a child of his own.

The youth was grateful, he tried to pay the captain with Zeny, but he couldn't accept a thing; because, he doesn't deserve such a reward.

Walking towards a shaded corner away from the hustle and panicky crowds, the youth just sat down, cradling the child in his arms. He pulled down the hood of his cloak, and showed his face. He had beautiful blue eyes that are almost like sapphires. His long blood red hair that was tied in a low pony tail; contrasts with his alluring azure orbs.

"_It's been two years since you left me, no, us… Eliza. Two years of loneliness, two years of pain…"_ The figure thought, while gazing towards the child who was sleeping like an angel. He just sighed, _"I remembered the day that this gift was given to us. You were just eighteen and I was nineteen back then. We were so happy, that such a precious gift was given to us. But duty tore us apart, I was an assassin… you were a priestess. And you were angered at me in most things anyway, that's why we crumbled apart."_

He looked at the child, with water forming from his eyes. _"I cannot explain how much pain I've been through. Emotionally scarred since birth… physically abused since childhood- you are my cure Eliza… and this child that we haven't named yet."_

"_You two just gave me so much joy that is really immeasurable. You gave me love which I don't deserve…"_

He just sighed and embraced the child tightly to protect it from the chilly winds and to show affection. "_My darling child…you're my only hope…"_ He murmured, and then fell asleep as well.

Morning came; the sun was shining brightly in the heavens. The assassin woke up, but his child was sleeping beside him. He just smiled and muttered a silent "Good Morning". He softly kissed the child on the forehead, then picked it up and cradled it in his sturdy yet gentle arms.

"Land ho!" One of the crewmen cried, while pointing at the direction of Amatsu. "Seems we're here…," the assassin said, while looking out in the open water. "You still have no name…"

Observing his surroundings, he looked around for inspiration. Then he spotted a flower white and pure as snow, "A lily?"

"Now…if I could only remember it…"

He smiled, "_Sayuri._ That's your name!_" _He said while looking at the child, "My little lily." The child just woke up, yawning. "Good Morning, Sayuri…," the youth said whilst a smile. The child just giggled, "You like your name do you?" He asked once again, expecting as if expecting a reply. A giggle was only the child's reply and this word, "Dada…"

Finally, they arrived at Amatsu; the country was tainted by cherry blossoms storming around the city. The father and daughter just stepped down and strode down the path that is covered by the baby pink petals.

Sayuri was trying to get one of the petals, giggling louder as she caught one on her petite hands. They just stopped in front of a shack and knocked on the door.

"I'm coming…," said the voice from the inside, and then rudely opened the door. "Oh, Hasegawa-niisama...

Hasegawa just smiled, "Hey Taiki…" He greeted. "I never expected you coming here, where's…" Taiki was cut off, he just stared at Sayuri. "This must be your kid then…"

Hasegawa nodded, "My only one…"

"You are so poetic…" Taiki scoffed. Hasegawa raised a brow, "Why don't you just left me in?"

"Seesh…" Taiki groaned, "Fine…come in, come in."

Hasegawa grinned, "Thanks, bro…" He said while stepping inside. "Sure, sure…" Taiki said while waving his hand, "Now I got to buy dinner for the three of us…"

The assassin smiled, "Thanks." He replied flatly.


	2. Chapter I: The Garden of Everything

**_Disclaimer_**: _I don't own Ragnarok Online, again… it's owned by Gravity and Lee- Myoung- Jin. The song "The Garden of Everything" is sung by Maaya Sakamoto and Steve Conte for RahXephon Movie 2 by bones. Thank you for your cooperation. _

_Every person mentioned in this fan fiction is completely fictional (duh!), if any person holding the name, whether be dead or alive is entirely coincidental._

_**Thanks: **To my online oto-san, Trej… this for you. After two years of beer, Ragnarok, endless YM! chats, consider this as a gift. And yeah, thanks for always being there for me. And to Hopeless is mine, thanks for the first review! _

_Koori No Joou_

_Author

* * *

_

_**Chapitre I : Le Jardin de Tout**_

_**Chapter I: The Garden of Everything**_

"_Here you are  
__Daylight's star  
__Made out of miracles"_

_The Garden of Everything_

_RahXephon Movie Single_

_Steve Conte featuring Maaya Sakamoto

* * *

Two years have passed; still we are in the peaceful town of Amatsu. The sun shines down her radiant beauty in the spring atmosphere. An amalgam of scents stir within the air; fragrant roses, lilies and lavenders fill the land with a warm embrace! Truly, spring is in the air._

Hasegawa left the assassin's guild for the time being, to focus on taking care for his daughter. His current job is a fruit and vegetable seller in the nearby farmer's market. His income could stable them for a week or two; but still, he needed to earn more.

Little Sayuri was shy as ever, and she did grew fast. Her long black hair stretches from the roots to her shoulder-line. Her eyes are similar to her father's a deep blue like the vast ocean. The girl is still learning new things, because she is being self taught by her father- and she's a quite fast learner.

A child's sobs fill the air, "Daddy!" Sayuri cried out while rubbing her eyes. She just ran towards the direction of her house, crying and sobbing and sniffing. On her frail hands, her one of her sandals, the straps broke; it caused her to fall and accidentally scar her knee. "_Itte!_" She cried silently.

She finally reached the house, or rather shack. Hasegawa was in the yard planting white lilies. "Daddy!" Sayuri sobbed, and then rushed towards the red-haired youth. "What's wrong?" Hasegawa asked, brushing the girl's raven hair. "My knee…," Sayuri sobbed, dropping the broken sandal towards the ground, "It HURTS!" She complained embracing Hasegawa's waist tightly as she could. "It hurts…" She sobbed again.

"Let me see your knee," Hasegawa said, while cowering down. He saw his daughter's left knee was bleeding. "Oh…" He muttered, "Let's just get inside the house. Daddy will make it better." Hasegawa said with a smile. "Really?" Sayuri asked innocently.

"Yup," The assassin replied. "But I've got to wash my hands first. It's all dirty." He looks at his hands while irking.

"Eww! Gross!" Sayuri chuckled. Hasegawa nodded in reply, "And, we can fix your sandals afterward."

"Thanks a lot, Daddy." The young girl said, hugging her father again. "Anything for you, Sayuri." Hasegawa replied simply, and then they proceeded to the house.

Sayuri just sat on the floor, while waiting for her father to come to aid her. Looking at her scabbed knee, her eyes began to water- she wants to cry once again. But, as the first tear was about to fall; Hasegawa arrived, clutching a small brown box. He just sat in front of his daughter. He opened the box and took out gauze, some bandages, a cotton ball and a bottle of medical alcohol.

"Just tell me if it stings," Hasegawa said putting some alcohol on the cotton ball. "Okay?"

Sayuri nodded, "O-okay."

Then gently as possible, Hasegawa dabbed the cotton ball to the kneecap. Sayuri shuddered for a bit. "Did it sting?" The assassin asked. "A-a little." Sayuri replied simply in a way. The youth just gently blew some air towards the scarred knee while dabbing the cotton. "Did it hurt while I while I dabbed it?" He asked.

"Nope," Sayuri replied. "But it was cold!"

"It was?" Hasegawa asked while wrapping it with a bandage. Sayuri yawned, "I want to take a nap," she said while resting her head on her father's knee. She just slowly closed her eyes, "Dad…"

"Yes?"

"Sing me a lullaby, please?" Sayuri asked, and then slept.

"_How can I sing you a lullaby if you're sleeping_?"

He just cleared his throat, and just brushed Sayuri's hair. He then pursed his lips, "No one's here anyway."

Then, his voice sang,

"_Here you are  
Daylight's star  
Made out of miracles_

_Perfection  
Of your own  
You Alone  
O so incredible_

_Each atom  
Sings to me  
"Set me free  
From chains of the physical" _

_O free me, O free me"_

Hasegawa looked once again to Sayuri, sleeping. He just lay down next to her then embracing her. He continued his song,

"_The mirror melts  
I'm somewhere else  
Inside eternity_

_Where you on  
Outstretched wings  
Sing within  
The Garden of Everything_

_Where memories  
Call to me  
Backward dreams?  
Or phantom reality?_

_Call to me, they call to me_"

He looked at his daughter closely; her soft breaths tickle his skin. He chuckled softly, "You really look like her…Eliza."

"_And so here we are  
Lovers of Lost Dimensions  
Burning supernovas of all sound and sight  
Every touch, a temptation  
And for every sense, a sensation_

_Eyes of pure  
Deep azure  
Quite unbelievable_

_The sun's daughter  
You've been made  
Not to fade  
Quite inconceivable_

_Each atom sings to me  
"Set me free  
From chains of the physical"_

_O free me O free me"_

The sent of the lily outside reached the small shabby room to where the father and daughter lay. Hasegawa just clutched Sayuri even more tightly, she was the only reason to keep him alive, without her, he would be a paranoid. Still he continues with his song,

"_A love like ours  
A starry flower  
Through seasons and centuries_

_As rivers reach the sea  
You'll reach me  
With songs of your symmetry_

_A small boat  
There will float  
To far off coasts  
The Isle of Infinity_

_Come with me. O come with me"_

Yawning, and his eyes were getting heavy, still he fights. Hasegawa hums softly the tune, Sayuri just succumbed, softly snoring. He felt her succumbed, softly brushing the lass' hair, to easen her slumber. "Uhm..." Sayuri muttered "_Maybe I sang too loud_." Hasegawa thought, blankly. Sighing, he just continued in a softer tone; to not disturb the sleeping child.

"_Here we'll see  
Love's lost tree  
Made out of miracles_

_Emotions, crystal leaves  
To cover me  
And you in eternity_

_Each atom sing to us  
Through the blood  
"Love is a miracle"  
Sings softly, it sing softly"_

Sighing, and as the wind blew harder and as the chimes rang louder, there was a crescendo on his voice and singing, he could feel the song, and he hopes his daughter is too…

"_And so here we are  
Lovers of Lost Dimensions  
Burning supernovas of all sound and sight  
Every touch, a temptation  
And for every sense, a sensation_

_And so here we are  
Twin stars of brilliant brightness  
Lanterns lit by life for all the depths of night  
And every day will return us  
To arms of the ever eternal_

_And so here we are  
So far from earthly orbits  
Burning supernovas of all sound and sight  
Where every day will return us  
To arms of the ever eternal_"

Hasegawa chuckled, "I hope you like it," he whispered, "Your Mom and I used to sing that when we were together…"

"I see her in you," He whispered again, "That's why I treasure you…"

He then closed his eyes, and slept. Then a small smile crept his face, as the chimes sing a soft, sad tune.


End file.
